Increasingly, entertainment experiences involve multiple participants, for collaborative or competitive engagement. Such participants may have relationships or connections that are not recognized for the purpose of an entertainment experience. For example, multiple participants may be “friends” in the real-world or in social network settings that are not necessarily included in the entertainment experience. This “friends” relationship may enhance the entertainment experience of the participants. However, due to the lack of a recognized connection or relationship, such as “friends”, the entertainment experience of the participants may be restricted.